


Sacrifice

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned band member for this prompt: RogerSynopsis: After Roger passes, he finds there is something other than quiet and darkness. Not what he had thought or expected, but nothing bad either. In fact...it’s good.Good enough until he starts it all anew.TW for the implication of Roger’s death (something that may I just say I don’t want to happen for many, many, many years-you hear that Universe? We need him around for a good long time yet! It just happened to be the way this prompt went and I decided to roll with it.) No details though, and despite that, this is a happy fic, I swear.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Sacrifice

“That’s a rude fucking question,” Roger spat. “What sort of journalist are you anyway? Aside from a hack, apparently.” 

“Not a journalist,” the woman said softly. “But you know that already.” 

“I’m leaving,” Roger stood to go, but the woman gently grabbed his arm.

“You have to answer me before you can go,” she said, and smiled. “But you know that too, don’t you?” 

He sighed, nodded, and sat back down. 

“Let’s try it again,” the woman said patiently. “The ultimate question, that you swore you’d answer in the end: what would you sacrifice, if you could do it all over again, to keep him safe and with you all?” 

He didn’t even need a moment to think. “Myself. That I go first, out of all of us. Whenever you would deem that time to be. You gave me a long time this time around, and I still don’t fully believe in you, or that this isn’t some death throes hallucination.” 

“I’m not any god you could believe in,” the woman said. “I’m something your mind can handle seeing. A universe and more personified. And everyone, even you, believe in the night sky.” 

Roger smiled. “Suppose that’s true. Will other things be the same, this time around?” 

“Some things,” she replied. “Others different. Others only slightly off from what you had the first time. And then of course, certain things will depend on you and what you choose to do.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For this, I mean. Another chance.” 

“Everyone gets one or more, if they want it,” she said. “Everyone has a question, and their answer. And once answered, the door can be opened.” 

A door at the back of the room opened, light pouring out of it. Sunlight, and familiar scents, and sounds. 

He stood and walked towards it, and she smiled. 

“Have a good ride, Roger. You did well the first time around. I look forward to this one too.” 

\---

“Get up; we’re late!” 

He lifted his head from the pillow, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Something like a dream, though it had felt much more real, faded from his mind as he did. “Sorry, Fred. Thought I’d set an alarm for us.” 

“Oh, it’s alright,” Freddie sighed, half-dressed in front of him, choosing between two jackets. “Are you okay? It’s the outfit, isn’t it? It needs a jacket, or it looks utterly shit.” 

Roger sat up, and smiled. “Nah. It looks good. So do you, and I’m so glad to see you.” 

“I’m glad to see you too,” Freddie giggled. “We just saw each other last night and we do live together, but it’s always a pleasure to see you regardless.” 

He set down the jackets, and sat on the bed. “Are you feeling well? If you aren’t, we can call Brian and Deaky, push off practice for a few hours later maybe-” 

“I’m feeling good,” Roger interrupted, and wrapped him in a hug. “Better than I have in ages.” 

And he was. With a second chance to live it all again, to see Freddie again, to keep him with them. He was aware there was nothing he, John, Brian, or Freddie himself could have done the first time around. 

But he could do something this time. And it would be worth it, however many years she gave him, however many she cut short. If he could relive it over and over, as each lifetime ran out...

That made it a worthy sacrifice indeed. 


End file.
